Kindergarten Adventures
by Mi-moon
Summary: It was a day after rain and puddles had appeared on the playground outside the Kindergarten. Antonio claims the biggest puddle and refuses to share it with any other kid. Arthur also want to play with the puddle, however. A sweet story about two friends.


Hi! Here's another Aph-fic that I made :)

It's about Antonio and England getting into a fight over a puddle in the playground of their kindergarten.  
Kind of supposed to symbolize their fight over the ocean in real world, haha.

_**Enjoy!**_

_**R&R!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Antonio.

Antonio was the name of a boy with brown, short, curly hair, green eyes and a very cheerfull mood. He was allways smiling and was often seen in the company of a Frenchman, Francis, and a German, Gillbert. The three of them allways caused mischeif on the small kindergarten they went to.

Today was a warm day and the kids had been allowed to play outside, since the sun was shining brightly down upon the grounds around the small building. Antonio happilly skipped out on the playground, glad he could play outside today.

His friends, Francis and Gillbert, were not with him today, Francis because he was home sick and Gillbert because his family was on a familly trip.

Antonio felt a little sad because of this, but didn't let that bother him. He could have fun anyway.

Today was a day after rain, as it had rained the day before. The rain had created puddles in the sand on the playground. Antonio found a real big one and stared at it for a while. He sat down and splashed his hand in it a few times before a smile appeared on his face. He then ran away, returning only a few seconds later with a few boat toys. He put the boats into the puddle and let his imagination fly away. Soon, a few of the other kids went over to his side and watched him play. He looked like he was having so much fun and secretly they also wanted to join in. One of the kids asked Antonio if he also could play. But Antonio only scoffed.

"No. This is my puddle." He said stubornly, refusing to share with any of the other kids. After a while the other kids sighed and gave up on playing with Antonio and left him alone, however… one kid who was extremely annoying (according to Antonio.) dared to approach the Spannish boy.

"Hey!" A childish voice said, demanding Antonios' attention. Antonio let his green eyes leave the boats he was currently playing with in the puddle, only to stare into two almost identical green eyes. The blonde boy standing infront of him was smirking mockingly down at him where he was crouching over the puddle.

"I want to play with that puddle." The childish voice said with a tone of a brittish accent. "Give it to me." Antonio scowled.

This person was Arthur; an English kid with an atitude Antonio would never forgett. He was loud, demanding, bossy and was allways picking fights with either Francis or Prussia. Or rather, Francis and Prussia was allways picking fights with _him_. Not the other way around. Antonio thought it was mostly because the three of them had such clashing personalities and allways wanted to be the one that decided everything was the reason that the three of them didn't get along.

Since neither Francis nor Prussia was here today, Arthur was probably bored and had decided to pick a fight with Antonio instead.

"No." Antonio answered. "This is _my_ puddle, find your own." It was Arthur's time to scowl.

"I don't _want_ any other puddle. This is the biggest one and I want it." He said irritated. "Let me play with it." He said, tugging Antonios' arm lightly. Antonio moved out of the Brittons grip.

"_No!_" He said once again, stuborn as he was. He didn't want to share. This was his puddle! He wouldn't let anyone but himself play with it.

"I said, let me play with it!" Arthur said trying to take the boat Antonio was holding in his hand away from him. The other kids noticed something was going on and wondered if there was going to be a fight. Antonio screamed in protest as Arthur tried to steal his boat and soon they were wrestling around on the round, battling over who would get to play with the puddle. The other kids cheered them on as they rolled around for a good 3 minutes. After a while Arthur finally succeded to get the boat out of Antonios grip and straddled to other boy to the ground, sitting on top of him, smiling triumphiantly.

"Hah!" He said proudly. "I won. Now I get to play with the puddle and you don't!" Antonio stared up into the green eyes belonging to the demon that had stolen his boat. He sobbed, eyes becoming teary. The next second Arthur knew, Antonio was crying loudly.

"Waaaaaaah!" Antonio cried. "My armadaaaaa! Waaaaaaah!" Arthur just sighed and got off the boy, mumbling something about him being a sore looser. One of the nannys heard the crying and ran out to see what was wrong. What she saw was a smiling Arthur happilly playing with the boats in the puddle and a crying Antonio sitting beside him, shouting: my armada! over and over.

The next day the puddles had gone away and Francis and Gillbert were both back to play with Antonio. However, whenever Antonio would see a puddle he would start crying and shouting 'my armada!' The same went for whenever he met Arthur one on one. The blonde boy said something about overreacting but actually never apoligized to Antonio for his rude behaviour…

*****-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-Omake-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-*****

It was early, the bright morning sun casting a weak light over the calm town. Water drops were dropping from tree branches and the air was moist from the previous night. It was a morning after rain, and there were lots of puddles along the roads in the little town. Somewhere, this early morning, a bicycle was slowly rolling onwards, it's leader walking calmly beside it. Beside the boy who led the bicycle, another boy walked, whistling on a song he had heard on the radio the other day. The two boys seemed at peace with each other and the silence between them was comfortable. They breathed in the damp air and listened to the calm morning sounds of cars driving on the roads and dogs barking in someones garden. As they passed a familiar Kindergarten, they heard two boys quarreling. They turned their attention to the two small figures on the playground.

"I want to play with the puddle!" One of them shouted.

"No! Find your own!" The other shouted back. The two boys paused, watching the two kids argue further until a Nanny came outside and lectured them and brought them inside again. The two boys were silent before they started walking again. The bicycle kept making comfortable creaking sounds as it rolled on the pavement. The boy who had been whistling was doing so no longer and the silence between the two boys had turned somewhat akward. As they walked on, one of the boys with blonde hair opened his mouth.

"… Those two sure were childish to fight over such a thing." He said calmly to his friend.

"Yeah." The brown haired boy agreed, smiling at the other boy who smiled back at him. They kept walking, the silence between them comfortable once again. After a few minutes the blonde boy spoke up again.

"You're not still mad about that, are you?" He asked, slightly emberassed, looking stright ahead with his green eyes. The brown haired boy glanced at his companion with his also green eyes, noticing the other boys' weak blush. He shook his head, chuckling lightly and facing ahead again.

"Nope." He said, voice warm and delighted, a smile grazing his lips. The blonde boy let out a relieved sigh, also smiling.

"That's good…" He said. The comfortable silence between them returned as they kept walking down the road towards their school. The boy with brown, short, curly hair brought up his whistling again and whistled on a nice tune and the blonde haired boy walked beside him, leading a bicycle.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

So? :D What did you guys think? Pretty sweet, right?

I think it's cute... The Omake is a few years later when they're in highschool.  
In my Omake they're supposedly friends, but in reality I don't think they would become friends after that xD  
More like... Antonio would've gotten a grudge against Arthur and refused to talk to him ever again. Hahaha~  
that sounds more like them.

Anyway! I enjoyed doing this fic. I've been walking around for a while wanting to write something from their school time, and I actually have a plot in my head for it already, but... I dunno about it... You wanna hear it?  
Like this then...  
_Francis teases Arthur, saying: You got no friends~ Hahaha~! (They're in 2nd grade or something...) and Arthur, of course, gets mad and says: I can make friends if I want to! You just watch! That's when he and Francis get's ordered to show the new student in first grade around. The new student being Alfred. (HAH! XD) Arthur and Francis makes a bet that Arthur would never be able to make friends with Alfred. And the game is on!_

Haha, so? what do you think? Pretty catchy, right ;)? Hahaha, no srsly.. I was inspired to this idea by the game Gakuheta (Don't know, don't ask. Google it.) because, if I'm not mistaken, when Syechelles runs into Alfred he tells her that Arthur puts laces on all students when they're new. So, like, that must've happened to Alfred too, right? And that kind of inspired me to this (arrow up) and I guess that somewhere through the fic Arthur puts a lace on Alfred xD haha. Anyway, Look forward to it! :D

**I forgott, _IGNORE ANY GRAMMAR FAIL I'VE MADE IN THE FIC_, thnx!**

Review and I hope you liked it :)

_**Owari...**_


End file.
